


whats on your mind?

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Shy Luke, Watersports, luke pisses on himself while getting fucked, mentions of masturbating, thats all it is lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"do you remember what you- what you caught me doing last week?" </p><p>his heart stopped as soon as he asked the question, throat becoming dry as he tried not to scream at the way ashton just fucking pounded into his prostate. but when he sees that smirk form on ashtons face, he immediately feels okay about it. </p><p>"when i caught you pissing all over yourself?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	whats on your mind?

**Author's Note:**

> the end notes are VERY IMPORTANT. read before or after it doesnt matter. i hope you enjoy this bc i havent written lashton in a bit :) btw the ending is shit i didnt know how to end it lmao

"luke."

the stern tone and stopping of ashtons movements was enough to bring luke out of his mind, head shaking away his thoughts as he leans up on his elbows, breathing out a "what?"

"whats on your mind?" ashton breathes, eyebrow raised as he continues to thrust inside of luke, hands gripping his hips.

luke whimpers and lays back down, letting his arms lay by his side with one of his hands gripping the sheets. "i-nothing," he insists, eyes closing shut as he focuses on how ashton feels inside of him.

ashton smirks and leans up, sliding out of luke until the tip was only inside, teasingly thrusting back until he was balls deep. "you sure about that?"

"fuck," luke blurted, hips bucking and squirming. "nothing!" he repeats, lips forming into a pout at ashtons teasing.

"tell me," ashton refused to leave the subject as he barely even moves now, still balls deep but keeping himself still.

luke groans and slams his fists into the mattress, "fine! ill tell you just-" he moves his hips downwards, "please move."

when ashton gets his way, he does as luke so nicely asked and began to thrust at a quick pace, the smacking sounds becoming audible almost immediately.

"do you-" luke starts, interrupting himself with a small gasp. he opens his eyes to focus more, swallowing deeply. "do you remember what you- what you caught me doing last week?"

his heart stopped as soon as he asked the question, throat becoming dry as he tried not to scream at the way ashton just fucking pounded into his prostate. but when he sees that smirk form on ashtons face, he immediately feels okay about it.

"when i caught you pissing all over yourself?"

lukes heart stopped once again when he hears it outloud, back arching off the bed as he whined loudly. "yeah, that."

"well how could i ever forget that?" ashton teased, the image still burning in the back of his mind. hed gone out with calum one night, only coming back to see luke on his back with a hand around his cock. he thought it was just an innocent little masturbation session until he saw the way lukes orgasm, or what ashton thought it was, lasted longer than usual. and what was coming out of lukes dick wasnt thick and white. and the sounds-god the fucking sounds. ashton cant forget the way it sounded as it streamed all up lukes tummy and chest, puddling over his sides onto the sheets. he'll never forget the sounds luke made as he released all over himself, how pleased and satisfied he looked.

" _get out," luke whimpers breathlessly, scrambling to cover himself with the blankets._

_ashton chuckles and walks over to his and lukes shared bed, ignoring the ache in his boxers. "why?i was enjoying that."_

_luke whimpers again and covers his face. "you should be disgusted with me right now."_

_"well im not," ashton immediately replies, reaching out to stroke a hand through lukes sweaty hair. he was about to open his mouth to speak again until luke interrupted._

_"can we just forget it? please?" he brings his hands down to give ashton his famous puppy dog pout, which of course ashton gave in to._

_"fine..for now." and with that, ashton left the room and ignored the way luke ran to the laundry room with his arms full 10 minutes later._

"shut up," luke grumbles, bucking his hips curling his toes.

ashton chuckles and flips his curls away from his face, "what about it baby?" he asks, wanting to know why luke decided to bring it up now.

it takes a minute for luke to speak again, reason being he was too nervous and other reason being because he cant fucking speak when ashtons pounding into him like he is.

"i uh-," he swallows, hooded eyes looking up at ashton, the next part coming out as a whisper. "i need to go."

ashtons heart stopped, eyes squeezing shut as a groan erupts from him. "fuck-like-" he opens his eyes and looks down at lukes dick, "now? can you do that? when youre hard?"

luke smiles and nods quickly, reaching down to wrap a hand around his cock and stroking it lightly. "mhm, i was hard when you caught me. i came after," he whispers like it was a secret with a far from innocent smile.

ashton moans again and fucks into luke harder, if it was even possible honestly. "do it luke, i want you to do it."

hearing those words make luke want to scream of relief, arching his back and clawing at ashtons arm until he gets a hold of it. ashton watches as lukes hand slides down his arm and picks his hand off of his hip, bringing it up to his lower tummy.

"press on it," he whispers, tummy twitching under the touch of ashtons rough hand. ashton is confused for a second before he realizes that luke wants him to press on his bladder. he doesnt think hes ever been this turned on in his life.

ashton presses down hard, luke wincing and squeezing his eyes shut as he squirms almost uncontrollably. he bites down on his bottom lip, focusing on his full bladder that was being rather harshly pressed on, not that he minded.

"cmon lukey, let go for me. i know you want to."

ashtons fingers massage the skin where he was pressing, trying to help luke release in any way possible.

luke cries out as he starts, his stream being messy due to being jerked around as he's getting fucked. it hurts, but its most definitely worth it because ashton can not take his eyes off of the pretty golden stream soaking lukes skin. lukes eyes were shut, hips bucking up against ashtons palm as he focuses on his stream. it was usually hard to focus by himself, and its even harder with the situation hes in right now. but he manages to get it all out and soaking the sheets under him. he can feel it run down his sides and under his back, whimpering at the warm sticky mess all over his entire torso.

he almost missed the way ashton came deep inside him, hips stuttering and hand sliding up lukes wet torso, getting a good feel of the mess as he groaned loudly.

"ash," luke whines softly when ashton completely finishes, reaching up with grabby hands for his hands.

"what is it lukey?" ashton breathes, giving luke his hand like he was begging for. luke doesnt reply, just brings ashtons hand down to his cock and squeezing until ashtons fingers were wrapped around him.

he pouts, bucking his hips into his palm. ashton gently strokes luke, not knowing if it hurt since he wasnt very experienced with lukes little kink. but when luke just squirmed and dug his nails into ashtons bicep, he knew it was okay to go faster.

"doing so good for me," ashton mumbles, eyes raking up and down lukes wet torso, a bright red blush expanding across his chest due to what just happened. ashton cant help but slide his hand up the skin, lukes lips parting as he watches.

"do you like it?" luke whispers, a hand coming up to place on top of ashtons, lacing his fingers between his to get a feel of it too. ashton gulps and nods slowly, admiring the way luke looked so satisfied. he really had a thing for this, and it didn't phase ashton in a bad way one bit. lukes probably never felt this happy-and horny-in his life.

ashton speeds up his fist around lukes cock, thumbing at the wet slit dripping of precum as his free hand tweaks at lukes nipple, playing with it and making it wet and playing with it.

"i do like it," he admits, breathless as he watches luke fall apart.

that was enough to make luke throw his head back in a silent moan, hips squirming as he cums all over his torso to add to his mess. ashtons never seen anything better than this honestly; luke covered in his own mess, squirming all in it and absolutely loving every second of it.

when luke finishes, his muscles go limp and he just lays there, eyes shut and face red in embarrassment. "i cant believe-" he squeaks, stopping himself to hide his face with his hands which ashton immediately pulled away.

"none of that, come here," ashton sits back on his butt and pats his lap, only making luke blush harder.

"m'all wet and.." he looks down and bites his lip, giving ashton a look as if the older boys knew what he was trying to say.

ashton raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "and? we have a shower for a reason."

**Author's Note:**

> so before you guys claw my ass, IT IS POSSIBLE TO PEE WITH AN ERECTION. ive read upon it and ive watched a video where a guy pisses on himself while getting fucked in the ass so. dont try to correct me thanks. 
> 
> kik; hmth01 !! hmu


End file.
